


Breakfast at Lou's

by casliyn



Category: Ocean's (Movies)
Genre: Breakfast, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Heist Wives, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 08:52:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14997266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casliyn/pseuds/casliyn
Summary: Lou decides to make a special breakfast for Debbie the morning after pulling off the heist of the century.





	Breakfast at Lou's

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr, [@Casliyn]

“What’s all of this?” 

 

Lou turns around and adds the ceramic plate loaded with various hot breakfast foods down on the glass table. She rubs her hands together and smiles at the brunette woman. 

 

“Figured I would make you a ‘Congratulations on successfully not landing back into prison’ breakfast feast.” she crosses over to her and places a soft kiss on the temple of her head. 

 

Debbie smiles in return and sighs.

 

The whole feast smelled heavenly. Her plate had one large Belgian waffle topped with powdered sugar and strawberries, a few slices of bacon (cooked just the way she liked it, not too crisp but right at the borderline of golden brown), a heap of scrambled eggs and honestly potatoes.

 

She pulls out the chair and slides herself into the metal chair as she sighs, crooking her neck to both sides. 

 

“You  _ did  _ forget one thing.” 

 

Lou’s eyebrows perk up and she points at Debbie as she inches her hand into the cupboard and removes a glass bottle of syrup. 

 

“Did you  _ honestly  _ think I would forget your most prized possession?” she smirks at Debbie and hands her the blueberry syrup which she gratefully takes in her left hand. 

 

“You know me too well.” Debbie opens the syrup and pours a generous amount onto the waffles. 

 

“Almost too well, baby.” Lou takes her seat and places a mimosa right next to her respective plate and the other next to Debbie’s. 

 

“Go ahead, dig in..I promise it’s nothing like the prison food you survived off of.” 

 

She nods her head at that and takes a bite of her potatoes. “I still wonder how you managed to get  _ out  _ of jail and commit a crime that could’ve potentially put you back in jail.”. Lou shakes her head and takes a bite of her waffle. 

 

Debbie takes a sip of her drink

 

“It’s all about the commitment, baby.” she pats Lou’s hand softly which prompts Lou to roll her eyes at her. 

 

“Is this a lead in into your proposal, darling?” she gives Debbie a playful look as she takes a sip of her drink. 

 

“You’ll just have to be patient baby, cause I don’t have the ring.”. 

 

They continue to dig into the hot, delicious food and continuing the small talk between the two. 

 

As long as she could remember, it had always been just her and Lou. 

 

Even when Danny was alive, he would always comment on how well the two had gotten along with one another. 

 

He always called them ‘two peas in a pod’ and it was true. 

 

Lou was her first call when she got arrested.

 

First, call when she got out of jail.

 

And she knew she would be Lou’s if it ever came to that.

 

Then the apartment fell eerily quiet and it led her to wonder one thing. 

 

“Where is everybody?” 

 

Lou’s eyebrow raises at her, “I told them all to go get their suitcases for our next job.” she shrugs nonchalantly. 

 

“How’d you know about the next job?” 

 

She sighs and smirks at her blonde partner in crime. 

 

“You really know me too well huh?” 

 

“Yeah,  _ and  _ you talk in your sleep..” 

 

“I beg to differ.” she leans forward and dusts off Lou’s sparkly robe which prompts her to laugh. 

 

“Oh baby, you know we save the begging only for the bedroom.” she winks at Debbie who stabs a piece of waffle and holds it out into the air with a knowing look. 

 

Lou rolls her eyes and leans forward. 

 

“Is this what we're doing this morning?” she raises an eyebrow at Debbie who shrugs her shoulders. 

 

“Yep. Go ahead, take it all in.” 

 

“So  _ sexual.” _

 

Debbie shrugs her shoulders as Lou leans forward and takes the waffle into her mouth. 

 

“Are you complaining?” 

 

“Not entirely.” 

 

Honestly, what was there to complain about?

 

She was with Lou, and that’s all she needed really. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to leave comments and kudos!


End file.
